Kisses
by BettyHall223
Summary: Jack and Sam are being playful.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

It was after dark and Sam was finally heading home. It had been a long three days and fatigue was catching up to her.

As she drove, she thought about the events of the last several months.

General Hammond was planning to retire soon and he had hoped that Jack would take over his position in Washington, but feeling it was time to enjoy his retirement while he was still in good health, Jack had resigned as Commander of Stargate Command and had refused the offer.

She had been promoted to Brigadier General and the Joint Chiefs had asked her to be Jack's replacement. A week after Jack retired, they had married but with everything that was going on in the universe, she had to return to work immediately. Their honeymoon would have to wait.

They had quickly found a house they liked and Jack had handled the move since she was busy at the Mountain. It had been nice to come home to a new house with all the furniture in place and Cassie had helped Jack unpack boxes so there had been very little for her to do. She and Jack could now begin their married life in a house that they felt they could grow old in together.

Since Jack had retired she could see that he was much happier since he no longer had the responsibility of running the base. She knew that a huge part of his happiness was because of their love and devotion for each other. She couldn't help but smile when she realized once again just how much she loved him.

Three days ago, she had ordered the base to be locked down during a crisis situation. She had talked with Jack on the phone every day and after the lockdown was finally lifted, she was so glad to be going home for some much needed rest and she was eager to see Jack.

Turning into their driveway, she touched the remote to open the garage door and parked her car beside Jack's truck. Grabbing her purse and laptop, she closed the garage door and went into the house.

Noticing that a lamp was on in the living room, she put her things on a table and glanced around. She thought that Jack would be waiting to welcome her home but she didn't see him.

"Jack."

"In here."

She went into their bedroom to find Jack lying on the bed in his boxers with an ice pack on his eye.

She rushed to him and sat down beside him on the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as her eyes grew wide with concern.

Jack lifted the ice pack to reveal a bruise around his eye.

"Oh honey, what happened?"

Jack put the ice pack back on his eye. "The door attacked me."

Sam smiled. "The door attacked you?"

"The linen closet door. After I finished mowing the lawn and washing my truck, I wanted to take a bath. When I turned off the water, I realized I had forgotten to leave a towel outside the shower, so I stepped out with wet feet. I turned and opened the door and I slipped and hit my eye on the corner of the door."

Sam squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry."

Wanting to get comfortable, she stood up and kicked off her shoes and stripped down to her underwear. She lay down beside Jack on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Now, where does it hurt, baby?" she said softly.

Jack removed the ice pack and set it beside him. "Right there" he answered as he pointed to the corner of his eye.

Sam gently kissed his eye. "Does that make it all better?"

Jack grinned and nodded his head.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"My cheek hurts too" he said pathetically.

Sam gently kissed his cheek below his bruised eye.

"And the other one hurts a little."

Sam kissed his other cheek.

Jack pointed to his chin so Sam gently kissed it.

Jack touched the tip of his nose.

Sam gave him a feathery kiss on his nose.

Jack pointed to his forehead so she kissed his forehead.

"My ear hurts a little."

She kissed his ear.

Jack pointed to his neck. "And right there."

Sam gave him a warm lingering kiss on the side of his neck. She loved this game they were playing.

Jack put his finger to his lips.

Sam got up on her knees and straddled his hips. Leaning over very slowly, she put her hands on both sides of his head and his hands went to her waist. As they looked into each other's eyes, she kissed him. Since the day they had met, she had always thought that Jack was extremely sexy and had often wondered what it would be like to kiss him. The day he resigned from his job, he had shown up at her house. When she opened the door, he came inside without saying a word. Turning to face her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. After waiting so many long years to be together, she was finally finding out what it was like to kiss this handsome man that she had fallen in love with and the kiss had ended only because they had to breathe.

Sam slowly pulled back from Jack and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"All better now, baby?"

Jack grinned. "I should get injured more often if you're going to kiss me like that."

Sam chuckled as she got back on her side of the bed, grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered them up. Lying down on her side, she put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

Sam looked up at Jack. "It's a good thing I got to come home. My baby needed some TLC."

"Your kisses made me feel much better."

"Glad I could help."

They lay there for a few moments in silence.

"Uh . . . Sam."

Already feeling like she was about to fall asleep she mumbled "what?"

"You know, since we're already in our underwear, we could just get naked and then we could . . ."

Sam shook her head before he could finish. "I know what you're suggesting, Jack, but I'm too tired. Can I take a rain check?"

Jack sighed loudly. "Well, okay. But I won't forget."

"Truer words were never spoken" she said softly as she snuggled closer to him.

Jack dropped the ice pack on the floor and turned off the lamp. Giving her a tight hug, he whispered "I love you, Sam" and closed his eyes.

The End


End file.
